1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to high-speed isolated transistor gate drives, and more particularly to the coupling of electronic pulses between two isolated circuits in such applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In various applications it may be advantageous to isolate high side switches in off-line circuits or similar high voltage circuits. For example, a common isolated transistor gate drive circuit includes a transformer to provide galvanic isolation between an input of the gate drive circuit and an output of the gate drive circuit. A primary winding of the transformer is coupled to an input side of the circuit and a secondary winding of the transformer is coupled to an output side of the circuit providing isolation between the input and the output. One or more additional primary and secondary windings may be included in the transformer and may drive a number of additional output side switching circuits.